rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloudjumper
Cloudjumper is a Stormcutter that appeared in the movie How to Train Your Dragon 2. He is Valka's dragon and shares a very strong bond with her that Hiccup admires. Appearance All that is known is he has an owl mannerism and a second set of wings under his main ones that can splay and become an 'X-wing'. His 'X-wing' beat up and down in sync and are probably used for extremely tight turns and maneuvers and for fighting foes. He has a very muscular and sturdy build and walks on 2 legs and his 2 bottom wings. The dragon's face has two long spines that branch off his nose and to the side and he has a "smashed" face, kind of like an owl's. On his back he has spikes that resemble the Skrill's. The talons on his wings are dextrous enough to pick the lock on a dragon trap, yet sharp enough to destroy Drago's war machines. Cloudjumper also has two scars on his eyebrow-like spines, and he has tentacle-like spiked spines behind his 'eyebrows' which can swivel to become wider when he is curious and can fold back when threatened or upset. He is not a maximum-sized specimen of his race; 9.5m (31feet 3.25 inches) long, 14.6m (48feet) in wingspan, and weighs 2,500 pounds. Based on portraits seen in the films, however, he seems much larger than these measurements, possibly over 22-24m in length and 22m or more in wingspan. Personality Cloudjumper is proud and dignified, and as a result is not as playful as Toothless, but kind enough to scatter away baby dragons who trifle with Toothless. He is also sensible to support Valka in many occasions without clear communications. Cloudjumper's pride, large size and confidence leads him to believe that he is the top dragon in Valka's mountain, second only to the Bewilderbeast who is the true King. Though he is mostly serious, he knows how to have fun, shown when he pours snow on Toothless. Powers and Abilities Thanks to the unique body structures and heavy build, Cloudjumper is indeed a very sharp and formidable hunter and a fighter. Their 'X-wing' beats up and down in sync and are probably used for extremely tight turns, maneuvers and fighting. This body structure allows him to demonstrate accurate flight techniques such as navigating through narrow and complicated spaces, or hovering and even rest in midair. Like other Stormcutters, Cloudjumper can shoot a sustained torrent of fire, and have fore-talons on their wings that are hooked and can be used to pick dragon trap locks or destroy an entire war machine. In a deleted scene, Hiccup applied Cloudjumper's saliva to the sword, causing it to flame-up uncontrollably, implying that his (and by extension, all other Stormcutters) saliva is far more potent than most Monstrous Nightmares. Keeping in line with his owl-like physiology, he can turn his head 360 degrees with no signs of strain or difficulty. Roles in the Crossover Though not as dependent on Valka as Toothless is to Hiccup, Cloudjumper is most relegated to stories that present Valka (not Valhallarama), and is unlikely to be seen beyond this. Because of this, fans are allowed to fill in the blanks and do whatever they want with Cloudjumper. In other circumstances (ones who could not have dragons like Modern AU), Cloudjumper would normally play the part of an animal, most commonly an owl. Relationships Valka Cloudjumper has been her faithful dragon companion for the past 20 years, and was in fact the dragon that abducted her. Because of this experience, they share a wordless shorthand while flying, and Cloudjumper can instinctively know when Valka wants him to attack or move. They share a strong bond that Hiccup admires. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup was actually the first member of the Haddock family Cloudjumper met. When he broke into their house, the large dragon approached Hiccup, who was just a baby at the time. When Cloudjumper rocked the cradle, he accidentally scratched Hiccup, resulting in the small scar on his chin. This encounter, along with watching his mother being taken away, could have led to Hiccup's childhood fear of dragons. Twenty years later, Cloudjumper appears to not recognize Hiccup, but does become close. Toothless Unlike Toothless, Cloudjmper is very serious, and usually grunts at the Night Fury. The two do become closer over time, and Cloudjumper became of a brother-like figure to the Night Fury. This can be seen from time to time like when Toothless tries to catch Cloudjumper's attention and as when Cloudjumper regurgitated some fish for him. Cloudjumper is also very noble and is a dragon of well‐balanced character as when Toothless becomes the new Alpha, the proud Stormcutter respectfully bows to him, a younger and newer dragon even though he has been serving in the Dragon Den. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Steeds